1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of under garments, and more specifically to a cleavage enhancement brassiere with a torso shaping section. The present invention is structured and disposed to greatly enhance the torso and bust-line of the wearer while simultaneously offering an ability to be worn under a garment which is strapless, off the shoulder and/or cut low in the back. The brassiere of the present invention is also structured and disposed to result in a smooth continuous appearance under any of the vast array of patterns and materials utilized in today's clothing fashions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, the brassiere has undergone many changes. For example, while the brassier was at one time a method of concealment it has more recently become a tool to enhance the shapeliness of the wearer. This has been evidenced in recent years by the extreme popularity of cleavage enhancing bras and brassieres. Even so, presently available brassieres which are designed to enhance a wearer's cleavage are either not structured to be worn or unable to work effectively when worn under certain elegant, stylish and/or cool garments which are strapless or which offer a low cut or bare-back look. As such types of dresses and other garments are also quite popular, there remains a great need in the art for a brassiere that not only enhances the wearer's cleavage, but which further, can effectively do so without the use of straps about the shoulders or while having a low cut on the wearer's back side.
In the past, undergarments employed various techniques to improve the bust line of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,243 issued to Mount describes a brassiere constructed to positively and mechanically elevate or lift up the breasts of the user when the brassiere is secured around the chest. The '243 patent provides an uplift system which operates independently for each breast in that the patent device uses tension created by two separate independent stays, which lift each breast independently upward of each other. This patented device is thought to be insufficient however, in that the breasts are not pushed together so as to enhance cleavage. It would be better to provide a brassiere that works as an uplifting system that not only brings the breasts up but together. Similarly, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,462 (the '462 patent) issued to E. Faron, describing an up-lift brassiere, the uplifting method for each breast is separate, instead of one continuous system. The limitations of both the '243 patent and the '462 patent do not enable the patented devices to effectively support the breasts in a manner that brings the breasts to an upwardly and inwardly point. Moreover, it is believed that the patented devices cannot be adjusted to achieve varying enhancement of the cleavage.
Several brassieres known in the art utilize various inserts and bindings to achieve the enhancement of the wearer's cleavage. However, many of these devices are uncomfortable to the wearer and further, have resulted in surface irregularities such as one or more bumps or protrusions, that are visible and highly noticeable, even through the wearer's clothing or outer garments. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a brassiere that not only enhances the wearer's cleavage, but further, which is comfortable to wear and which will not cause any surface irregularities that would be visible through a wearer's clothing or outer garments.
Others in the art have also attempted to provide a brassiere or corselet which would offer the wearer a more flattering appearance to her torso region. One such attempt is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,312 issued to Morano. It is logical, however, that this patented devices, as well as other similar efforts, almost undoubtedly led to the bulging of the flesh in some undesirable areas of the torso because the devices were overly constrictive and did not consider what was a suitable amount of pressure to shape the figure, without sacrificing comfort. Furthermore, the modern desirable shape of the torso region is that which has an athletic "V" -shape. Many of the past torso enhancers, however, commonly known as girdles, only acted to constrict the torso region overall and did not offer the wearer a more athletic or "V" shaped appearance.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a brassiere that more effectively enhances the cleavage or bust-line of the wearer and preferably which further includes a region which is structured and disposed to enhance the torso of a wearer without causing any unsightly bulging, and yet which is comfortable to the wearer, even in a sitting position. Any such brassiere should additionally offer the wearer an improved torso appearance, and ideally, one which has an athletic or "V" -shaped appearance. It would also be highly beneficial to provide a brassiere which is structured and disposed to provide more effective cleavage enhancement that can be worn under strapless, off the shoulder, low cut back and/or even bare back garment styles, without causing any surface irregularities that might be visible through the wearer's clothing or outer garment.